


Do as I say

by melodytar



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roleswap AU, but the doctor doesnt really show up, dressing up, its not really a relationship but it fits the premise, lets bring back the citrus scale, light non/con, lime with borderline lemon, private auctions, reader is the doctor's companion, sorta pretend relationship, tagging isn't my specialty but im trying, w!master wears claws and its hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodytar/pseuds/melodytar
Summary: You get into a dangerous situation, no Doctor in sight to help. Luckily you get saved, but to your surprise it's the Master and she has plans with you.
Relationships: The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Do as I say

You really didn't know how you got into this situation. The Doctor said he had to take care of something, so you were just looking at the offers on the different booths on the alien black market you both landed. Until you heard someone scream behind you and two aliens chasing you. Instinctively you ran away, not really knowing where you were running to. And now you were at a dead end, two burly aliens surrounding you, no getting out.  
  
“Is everything okay here?” A very sweet voice came from behind the burly aliens who cornered you. Your eyes widened as you recognized the voice. The Master.  
  
_What was she doing here?_ You thought as the aliens looked behind themselves.  
  
“This suspicious human was found guilty of stealing.”  
  
“I haven't stolen anything!” You tried to defend yourself but one of them held up a device to your face, suspiciously looking like a gun.  
  
“Silence.”  
  
“May I see the suspicious human you're talking about?” The aliens nodded, stepping aside revealing _her_. She walked up to you, a smile on her face.  
  
“Ah, y/n. I've been searching for you. Come.” She took your arm, noticing that she wore claws made of silver metal, which had an eerily red tint to it and decorated with small red stones as they were slightly digging into your arm. You suppressed to wince at the pain.  
  
“Sorry, miss, but we got instructions to find the thief and eliminate them.”  
  
“Mmh, well, this would be a bad idea.” She turned towards the aliens, letting your arm go, only to put it around your waist. “She's my plus one. I think your boss wouldn't really like it if one of his guest's plus one died, don't you think?”  
  
“Oh, uh sorry miss, we may have to ask him about that.”  
  
“Tell him that the guest is the Master.” The aliens nodded quickly, fear having formed in their eyes. The Master turned her head to you, a smile on her face. “So can we?” She didn't wait for your answer, swiftly tucking you with her arm around your waist. You tried to get out of her grip, but she would tighten it, the claws on her hand digging into your side painfully. As the Master turned another corner, you saw her Tardis, in its recognising blue colour. She opened the door with a snap, and led you in. You stumbled as she let you go, spinning away from you to close the doors of the Tardis. She slowly turned to you again with a smirk.  
  
“Your 'plus-one', hah! If that isn't the most obvious lie I ever heard from you.” you snapped at her, your paralysis of confusion finally subsiding.  
  
“Let's just say that this lie saved your life.”  
  
“I didn't need to be saved.”  
  
“Well, my dear,” she countered, slowly striding to you. You backed away, only to hit one of the columns. Her hand enclosed your neck, the claws digging into the flesh, coming face to face with you. “It would be dumb to get killed for something you didn't do. Besides, I now can't go alone to this event, so I hope you'll behave yourself.” Your breath hitched slightly. You nodded, carefully not to get cut on the claws. An approving smile formed on the Master's face, letting go of your neck. You tried to say something, but were shushed with a finger on your lips.  
  
“But there'll be rules, of course. 1) You'll do as I say, it could turn quite ugly for you if you don't. 2) No talking while we're at the auction. Dear, I know how you like to defend yourself with words, but it wouldn't be nice to be killed for your stubbornness. And 3) No notifying the Doctor. We both know this would turn out bad for you, and if you're here he'll probably try to stop the auction. We- no, _I_ don't need that before it even started. And as you've 'vanished' from the black market he's probably searching for you which gives us some time before he blows the auction.” she let her finger fall from your lips, stepping away from you. You hadn't realized that you were holding your breath the whole time.  
  
“So, that everything is now established, you'll change your attire.”  
  
“Wha-” You tried to defend yourself but two fingers suddenly held your tongue, their claws digging painfully into it.  
  
“What have I said? You'll do as I say and this also means you'll have to change clothes. It really would hurt my reputation to show up with a plus one who looks like a homeless person.” You nod slightly, not getting the claws on your tongue to dig further into it, already tasting the metallic taste of your blood. She let go, blood dripping slightly from the claws, taking out a handkerchief from her pocket.  
  
“First we have to do something with that bird's nest on your head. Does the Doctor even care for his pets? “  
  
“I'm not his pet.”  
  
“Mmh, luckily you're mine. Now follow.” She strode to the hallways, not waiting for you. You followed her some steps behind until she stopped before one of the doors. You looked over her shoulder as she opened it. It was a big spacious room with a dressing table to the left and many rows of different clothes on the right. It was a dressing room. The Master took your hand, leading you to the dressing table, sitting you down before it. As you looked at your reflection, you noticed some bruising on your neck when the Master held your neck. On the dressing table itself were many makeup utensils, the Master grabbed a spray bottle and a comb. She sprayed some of your hair with the spray bottle, starting to comb your hair gently to not pull to hard on the knots in it. You silently watched her from the dressing table's mirror thinking how everything could have happened but not this. Not the Master combing your hair so carefully, even if the premise for it is ill-tempered.  
  
“I didn't know you could be soft.” Just as you said your thought out loud, the Master pulled hard with the comb down, making you yelp at the sudden pain. She lowered her head down to your ear, watching you intently from the dressing table's mirror.  
  
“Do not tempt me. I could be your worst nightmare.” You visibly gulped at that, but there was a slight red tint to your cheeks at the thought of it. Suddenly her hand came up to your face, tilting it towards her own, looking into her eyes you saw something you couldn't really put your finger on. She got closer to your face, not leaving your eyes.  
“Such a pretty face... but such an open book of feelings.” She smirked at you before raising up again.  
  
_Oh, oh no_ you thought as you looked back into the mirror, seeing your face flushed and your pupils slightly dilated. You shut your eyes as fast as you can, trying to get your body to behave itself. The Master chuckled at your reaction, combing your hair. You kept your eyes shut just feeling what the Master doing your hair, listening to the small jingling of the small chains on the claws.  
  
“Done.” The Master said, looking at your reaction. You were awestruck at seeing your hair in an extravagant but plain style. “Well, now you have to get out of your clothes.” You stood up, wanting to shrug off your jacket, but the Master stopped you before you could do it on your own.  
  
"Oh no, dear. _I_ will do that." A sly smirk on her face. She tucked both of your arms out of the sleeves, lying the jacket on a chair. After that she slowly opened the buttons on your sleeves of the blouse, watching you intently. She trailed her hands up your arms, the claws slightly scraping through the fabric. Your face felt too hot as you watched them stop beside your collar, looking back at her face you saw a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
“You have- you have too much fun doing this.” You felt her gaze on you as you watched the hand hovering over the buttons on your collar.  
  
“What? Me?” She feigned innocent surprise, replaced by a mischievous grin as she leaned towards your ear: “Can't I enjoy dressing up — or dressing out — my pet?”  
  
“I am not your pet.”  
  
“We'll see, pet.” The Master drawled out the word ‘pet’ as she opened the buttons on your collar, scraping lightly with the claws on your skin beneath it. Your breath hitched as you looked at her, finding her again watching you, almost as if she was studying all your reactions. She slowly opened more buttons, scraping more of the skin that revealed itself to her. Your breathing got ragged, lying your head onto one of the Master’s shoulder as you felt a bit dizzy. Her scratches got bolder, breaking the skin beneath her claws. The Master opened the last button of your blouse. Your breathing was coming out in uneven puffs, your face flushed red. You looked up at the Master. Her eyes were dilated and a small hint of red was on her cheeks, but she still looked composed. Her hand hovered over your trouser button, a questioning look in her eyes, still watching you so close.  
  
“I uh I think I can undress myself alone now, thankyouverymuch.” the last words got muddled together as you take a step back, noticing a small opening with a curtain to separate it from the main dressing room. You almost ran into the opening but restrained yourself from it, knowing that the Master was watching you closely. As you closed the curtain, you saw a disappointed look on the Master’s face. You didn’t react to it, closing the curtain fully, creating almost a barrier between you and her. You heard the clacking of her high heels on the floor, stopping right before the curtain.  
  
“Well, would you like to choose your own clothes or should I choose?” Her voice seemed timider but you ignored the implications of the timidness in it.  
  
“Do I even have a saying in that?” You asked dryly but it only earned you a soft chuckle from her.  
  
“If you say so.” The clacking of the heels got fainter, only silence keeping you company now. You felt on edge, the scratches on your torso burning on your skin. You sighed quietly, stopping your brain to overthink what just happened some moments ago. The curtain rustled a few moments later, revealing a clawed hand holding a dress. It was a black floor long dress, decorated with small crystals letting it look like the night sky of a new moon. You took the hanger out of her hand which disappeared behind the curtain again.  
  
_Time to dress up._

**Author's Note:**

> What, a cliffhanger? I'm quite sorry about that, but i will try to update soon.  
> I hope the fic was pleasing. In all fairness i never wrote a fic like this, but everyone needs a first one, eh?


End file.
